Our First Meeting
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga dan tak akan pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Namun berkat pertemuan itulah, takdir mungkin akan mengubah hidup seseorang. EXO FANFICTION / IT'S YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**EXO belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**Pair : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin, KrisTao **

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Our First Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat terang, terlihat tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, seraya mencoba melewati padatnya sekerumunan pejalan kaki yang juga sedang melintas di trotoar itu. Hari nampak mendung, sehingga ia harus buru-buru agar tidak kehujanan di jalan. Namun, meski ia sudah mempercepat langkah kakinya, sepertinya sang hujan telah mendahuluinya.

Byun Baekhyun. Itulah nama namja tadi. Ia terus saja mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya agar bisa cepat sampai ke apartemen sederhana miliknya. Tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang pastinya bertubuh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Tsk! Kau itu kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Punya mata tidak?!" tanya namja yang tadi tak sengaja ia tabrak dengan ketusnya.

"Ma-maaf… Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi a─"

Belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya, namja tadi kembali menyahut,

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan bocah kecil sepertimu! Sudah kau cepat pulang sana, aku takut ibumu akan menyalahkanku jika kau tidak segera pulang ke rumah!" bentak namja tadi dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya tadi.

"Shit! Dasar orang tidak tahu diri! Sudah seenaknya sendiri, tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain dan bahkan mengataiku dengan sebutan BOCAH! Tsk, menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal namun terus saja meneruskan langkah kaki kecilnya menuju ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil memainkan laptop miliknya. Ia terus menerus memperhatikan layar laptopnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Lama ia terdiam seperti itu dan larut dalam suara merdu alunan air hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Baekhyun kemudian beringsut pergi dari tempatnya tadi menuju ke jendela kamar apartemennya.

Dapat ia lihat dari balik jendela kamarnya yang kini tengah berembun, beberapa orang terus saja berlalu melewati jalanan di sekitar apartemennya. Beberapa dari orang yang Baekhyun lihat terus berlari menerobos hujan yang tergolong cukup deras itu. Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir, mereka bisa saja berteduh sebentar sampai hujan agak reda, jadinya tidak perlu sampai basah-basah begitu. "Bodoh.." gumamnya pelan dan kembali duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

Baekhyun kemudian memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak sambil memandangi layar laptopnya yang sedari tadi masih menyala. Dan hanya hal itu saja yang dari tadi sedang ia lakukan. Bosan dengan laptopnya, Baekhyun melirik kearah dinding kamarnya untuk melihat jam yang bertengger manis di sana.

'Sudah jam 9 ternyata,' batinnya. Entah akibat udara dingin yang di sebabkan hujan kala itu atau pun karena hal lain, mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa berat dan ia jadi benar-benar mengantuk. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, malam itu ia terlelap di meja belajarnya dengan laptop yang masih menyala di sisi kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung-burung mulai terdengar. Menandakan akan datangnya pagi. Sang Surya pun kini sudah mulai memancarkan cahayanya, membuat udara dingin yang sejak semalam terasa menusuk, hilang begitu saja. Sebagian dari sinar mentari itu pun menyusup dari balik jendela kamar Baekhyun, dan membuat sang empunya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan karena merasa ada benda silau yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia kemudian menggosok-gosok matanya pelan dan melihat keselilingnya─mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia cukup heran mendapati dirinya terbangun di pagi hari namun sudah bertengger di depan meja belajarnya. Heck, siapa juga yang ingin belajar di pagi hari. Tapi saat sudah benar-benar tersadar, Baekhyun ingat kalau semalam saat ia ingin membuat sesuatu dengan laptopnya, ia tertidur. Hei, apa yang dia katakan barusan? Laptop? Di mana benda itu sekarang?

Baekhyun melirik ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati benda tersebut telah mati. Ia yakin kalau semalam baterainya habis dan dia tidak men-chargenya berhubung ia sudah tertidur. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu berdiri dari kursi yang semalam menjadi teman tidurnya. Ia bereskan laptop yang bertengger di meja belajarnya itu dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa apartemennya sambil menikmati sarapan sederhana yang ia buat. Roti dan susu coklat. Yah bagi Baekhyun dua menu itu sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini. Setelah menghabiskan semuanya, Baekhyun beranjak ke dapur dan mencuci semuanya. Kemudian ia menaruh piring dan gelasnya di rak piring miliknya. Baekhyun melirik kearah kulkas. Ia rasa, persediaannya untuk minggu ini sudah tidak mencukupi. Baekhyun pun mengecek apa saja yang masih tersisa di dalam kulkasnya. Dan benar saja dugaannya barusan, kini di dalam kulkasnya hanya tersisa susu dan beberapa potong sayuran yang pasti tidak cukup untuknya.

Berhubung hari ini hari Minggu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemennya. Meskipun ia merasa malas untuk pergi ke luar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di sini, siapa lagi yang akan membeli bahan-bahan makanan kalau bukan dirinya?

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan juga ponsel yang ia taruh di meja belajarnya. Baru Baekhyun hendak memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jeansnya, ia merasakan ponselnya itu bergetar. Baekhyun yang merasakan getaran itu langsung mengecek ponselnya dan mendapat sebuah panggilan dari orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Bisa di bilang itu adalah salah satu sahabatnya di kampus.

'Do Kyungsoo' itulah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun. Tak mau membuat sahabatnya menunggu, Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeobosoyo?"

'_Yah! Kau ini lama sekali menjawab telfon dariku!_' dan tak lama terdengar suara teriakan dari Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

"Maaf. Haha, ada apa kau menelfonku pagi-pagi Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. Tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau baru saja ia mendengar suara orang lain dari seberang sana dan Kyungsoo sedang berdebat kecil dengannya. "Kyung?" panggil Baekhyun.

'_AH! Iya maaf-maaf, tadi sepupuku tiba-tiba muncul dan ia mengagetkank─ Yah! Park Chanyeol!_' teriakkan dari Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. 'Park Chanyeol? Siapa itu? Sepupunya?' batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. '_Hei, Baekhyun. Kau masih di sana kan?_' suara Kyungsoo barusan langsung menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Hah? I-iya. Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap.

'_Hmm..jadi begini, kemarin sepupuku baru saja datang dari Kanada. Dia bilang padaku kalau orang tuanya ada urusan ke luar negeri selama 3 bulan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama denganku selama orang tuanya pergi karena ia tak ingin tinggal sendirian di rumahnya._' Kyungsoo pun berhenti sejenak. '_Dan rencananya hari ini aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke pusat kota Seoul. Tapi tadi pagi tiba-tiba Kai menelponku dan dia bilang dia ingin sekali bertemu denganku karena sudah seminggu terakhir kami jarang bertemu. Jadi sudah jelas aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kai. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu._' lanjutnya sebelum ia kembali diam.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya─mengerti.

"Jadi…kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

'_Bisakah kau menggantikanku mengajak jalan sepupuku ini? Well, dia anak yang baik, ramah, lucu, tampan pula. Ya meski pun terkadang ia kekanak-kanakan dan agak menyebalkan._' pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada cemas karena takut Baekhyun tidak meng-iya-kan permintaannya tadi.

Baekhyun diam. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah tidak masalah kalau ia menemani sepupu dari sahabatnya sendiri itu berjalan-jalan. Toh hari ini juga hari libur, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah. Tapi ia kan juga harus berbelanja makanan. Baekhyun takut kalau nanti dia harus menemani sepupu Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan seharian penuh, dia jadi lupa untuk membeli persediaan makanannya.

'_Baek?_' dan tiba-tiba suara halus Kyugsoo memanggil Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Ah, nae?" Baekhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya barusan.

'_Umm..kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu._' ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku ingin berbelanja makanan dulu untuk persediaanku selama seminggu ini sebelum aku pergi ke rumahmu." jelas Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

'_Begini saja. Nanti biar aku yang membelikan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk persediaan makananmu. Kau tinggal memberikanku catatannya saja. Bagaimana?_' tawar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum ia berucap, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke tempatmu sekarang." dengan itu sambungan pun terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kini dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Jarak rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, oleh karena itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik sepeda saja. Dan setelah mengayuh selama 15 menit, Baekhyun sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menaruh sepedanya di pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo lalu ia segera menuju ke depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan langsung mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"Kyung ~ Ini aku Baekhyun." panggil Baekhyun dari luar rumah. Dan sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah kaki berjalan menuju kearahnya. 'Pasti itu Kyungsoo.' batinnya.

Namun dugaan Baekhyun salah. Karena saat pintu rumah terbuka, seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam pendeklah yang keluar. Baekhyun menatap namja tadi lekat. Ia berpikir kalau rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Dan bukan hanya Baekhyun yang berpikiran seperti itu karena rupanya namja jangkung itu juga berpikir hal yang sama. Keduanya pun saling pandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya namja jangkung itu buka suara.

"Hai, bocah. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya." dan seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah karena amarah.

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH! DASAR KAU TIANG SIALAAAAAN!" teriakan Baekhyun pun terdengar setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haaaaaaai ~ Aya kembali dengan FF terbaruuuu ^o^)/ *di tabok readers* Maaf Aya ngilang selama ini, dan juga Aya belum punya ide buat ngelanjutin FF Aya yang sebelumnya u,u Tapi Aya janji bakal berusaha ngelanjutin FF sebelumnya ˈ-ˈ)/ **

**And the last delete or not? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**EXO belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**.**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**Pair : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin, KrisTao **

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Our First Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Saat ini terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu yang ada di rumah Kyungsoo. Kedua namja tersebut sama sekali tak bergeming. Yang satu sibuk dengan ponselnya seraya bersiul-siul pelan, sedangkan namja yang satunya lagi hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang muka masam sambil menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Merasa di perhatikan, Chanyeol─namja yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya─mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel kearah Baekhyun yang memang sejak tadi terus menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal dan membuang mukanya, malas untuk membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun barusan merasa heran, tapi setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sedang sibuk menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol. Mulutnya terlihat berkomat-kamit lucu dan kadang-kadang Baekhyun akan memanyunkannya untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang pernah mengatainya "bocah". Hei itu benar-benar sebuah kata yang menyakitkan untuknya. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan pernah mau duduk di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, duduk berhadapan pula. Dan Baekhyun juga menambahkan, kalau ia bahkan tidak mau tau siapa nama namja sialan itu.

"Hei," kembali memulai pembicaraan Chanyeol, mencoba untuk memecah keheningan. "Kau…lapar tidak?" tanyanya canggung pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian melirik kearah Chanyeol, memastikan kalau tadi ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena mendengar Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya. Tapi ternyata dia memang sedang tidak berhalusinasi karena kini Chanyeol tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang…meminta belas kasihan?

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Umm..iya. Apa kau bisa membuatkanku makanan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada memelas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau menyuruhku memasak?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Yap!" angguknya mantap.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tapi masakanku tak seenak Kyungsoo." ucap Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Hei, aku kan tidak ingin menilai masakanmu. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya makanan untuk mengganjal perutku ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh. "Kau mau kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Ya sudah, aku akan memasak untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini." ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun kembali tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk Chanyeol. Yah, itu adalah masakan yang menurutnya paling mudah untuk di buat. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun bisa memasaknya dengan cekatan. Baekhyun terlihat sedang mencicipi nasi goreng di wajan yang ia pergunakan untuk memasak. Dan Baekhyun pun terlihat tersenyum puas setelahnya. "Tak buruk juga." ucapnya setelah mencicipi masakannya itu. Lalu Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan langsung mengambil piring untuk tempat menyajikan nasi goreng tadi. Belum selesai Baekhyun menyajikan semua nasi goreng itu ke piring tadi, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Waaaaah, baunya harum sekali. Sepertinya enak." yah, itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat─sampai-sampai Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol di telinganya.

Baekhyun yang kaget reflek menyikut perut Chanyeol dan langsung berteriak, "YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

Chanyeol terlihat meringis akibat sikutan tadi. "Aku kan hanya ingin mengecek saja. Habisnya bau nasi gorengmu itu menggoda perutku ini tau!" balasnya dengan nada sebal dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan kemudian ia menyerahkan piring yang berisi nasi goreng itu kepada Chanyeol. "Ya sudah. Ini makan." Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa yang ada di sana dan langsung menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun barusan ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak, "AAAAAAAAH! BAEK! BAEKHYUUN! PANAAASSS! AIIIIIR AIIIIR!"

Baekhyun yang memang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air langsung saja menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan segera meminum air tadi sampai habis. "Haaaah… Terima kasih, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan gelas kosong tadi ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan. Nasinya kan masih panas." ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya barusan. Ia terlihat makan dengan lahap. Bahkan bisa di bilang berantakkan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun mau tak mau tertawa. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri di depannya sambil menahan tawanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke sisi bibir Chanyeol. Ia lalu membersihkan 2 butir nasi yang menempel di sana. "Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau makan pelan-pelan saja." ucap Baekhyun saat sudah selesai membersihkan nasi yang menempel tadi.

"Hehe, habisnya nasi gorengnya enak sekali sih." ucap Chanyeol malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Oh, benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan memuji masakannya.

"Iya. Ini coba saja kalau kau tidak percaya." ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan sendokan terakhir dari nasi gorengnya tadi di depan mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya malah diam dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Buka mulutmu." ucap Chanyeol lagi dan langsung di turuti oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'Bagaimana?'

"E-enak." Dan entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas. Dan juga entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau rasa nasi goreng buatannya kini terasa lebih enak ketimbang saat tadi ia mencicipinya di dapur. Tapi Baekhyun kemudian mengabaikan semua pikirannya barusan.

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap.

Chanyeol terlihat berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyerahkan piring kosongnya kepada Baekhyun. "Aku tak menyangka masakanmu akan seenak ini bocah. Kkk~" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sadar apa yang barusan di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri ke kamarnya. "YAH! KAU BILANG APA? DASAR TIANG TAK TAU TERIMA KASIH KAU! HEI CEPAT KEMBALI KE SINI!" amuk Baekhyun seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas dan piring yang tadi di gunakan Chanyeol untuk makan.

Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya sedang tertawa pelan. Ia benar-benar senang jika melihat atau mendengar Baekhyun berteriak serta marah-marah seperti tadi. Karena menurut Chanyeol itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Setelah cukup lama menyembunyikan dirinya dari amukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang saat ini tengah di lakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dan betapa Chanyeol harus mengendalikan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Baekhyun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Baekhyun terlihat sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Juga jangan lupakan posisi Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. "Masih marah, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan maksud ingin menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam. Ia masih tak bergeming. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol makin gemas. "Hei, suaramu habis gara-gara kau berteriak-teriak tadi ya?" kembali Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih sebal karena barusan di panggil 'bocah' oleh Chanyeol melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol tanpa menghentikkan acara 'ayo memanyunkan bibir'nya. "Apa maumu?"

Tawa Chanyeol hampir lepas saat melihat ekspresi lucu sekaligus menggemaskan di wajah Baekhyun. Tapi tentu saja itu ia tahan karena ia yakin kalau ia tertawa, pasti Baekhyun akan semakin marah padanya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan, Chanyeol berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol heran. "Ayo, jalan-jalan." ajak Chanyeol seakan mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya benar-benar kaget. Sehingga ia hanya kembali diam. "Ish, ayo jalan." Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya kearah pintu depan rumahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak─" baru Baekhyun hendak menolak, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyahut, "Bukannya Kyungsoo sudah memberi taumu ya? Kau itu harus menemaniku jalan-jalan untuk menggantikannya. Jadinya kau harus mau ikut aku dan tak ada penolakkan." itulah kalimat akhir dari Chanyeol sebelum ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar rumah. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti ke mana saja Chanyeol akan pergi membawanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak, akhirnya bisa juga ngepost Chap 2 nya _ _")/ Maaf kalau Aya molor apdetnya ==v Soalnya Aya akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget TT^TT Bukan sibuk gara-gara tugas sekolah sih, cuma Aya mesti ngurusin urusan di sekolah Aya dulu yang belum kelar dan juga Aya sibuk latihan buat Paskib #azeeeeek #curcol jadinya mau megang laptop aja susah banget (bahkan megang hape pun sekarang susah huhu T^T). Yaudah segitu aja cukup, Aya gak mau banyak bacod, yang jelas Aya mengharapkan banget ripiu-ripiu dari kalian semua ˈ^ˈ)/ Thankseuuuu *tebar kaset rekaman ChanBaek lagi ML /eh***


End file.
